itsaconspiracyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RansomTime
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Conspiracy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan my user page m i doin it rong? A F K When 07:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Is it possible that i could make a walrus article here? Please dont block me for this, Charitwo locked the forum page i made on the community because he did not want secrets to be revealed. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :The walrus conspiracy must never be spoken of, unless you wish to invoke the wrath of the norsemen (seriously, those vikings are angry) -- RandomTime 21:58, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Those vikings are ruthless. Ever wonder why Rappy is never around anymore? Vikings got to him for speaking of the walruses.-- ::: Well would i be blocked if i do so? --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, it'd be a choice of blocking you or being slaughtered by the vikings, sorry about that -- RandomTime 23:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::No really, what is this walrus thing, i keep on getting these weird answers like sekrit or someone locking a page because "secrets might be leaked", im just saying, why is this? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That's the nature of sekrits, they're not for everyone to know -- RandomTime 00:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well who knows about it? VSTF? Moncho? Godisme? Staff? Can you tell me that? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::No, I can't -- RandomTime 00:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Well do you know? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::I couldn't tell you if I did - the vikings are coming, if you speak of this again I'll have to block you for my own protection. Sorry about that -- RandomTime 00:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Oh Mah Gawd It's a freaking sekrit. Nobody would tell you even if they could and wanted to. – Jäzz '' 00:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ren00bed Oh hi. You might remember me from over at the UnAnswers wiki, but this wiki uses completely different coding and stuff. Do you guys happen to have a page to help me with this? :Oh, and also, should I have asked this on your talkpage? CANADA 15:53, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Talkpage is fine. Both wikis should use the same coding, but you might be seeing the rich text editor on one of the wikis. You can turn the rich text editor off in , or click the "source" button to get rid of it -- 'RandomTime' 15:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Categories I know we at the Conspiracy Wiki are still growing and haven't had many contributions, but I was looking at our content, and we don't have any categories. What do you think we should do about this? — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 22:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :If you can think of good categories, be my guest -- 'RandomTime' 23:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::It looks like a war between '''Orion's Tears '''and '''Satanic Mailmen '(play on Unholy Letters) is beginning to brew. Perhaps we should make secret society categories?—Preceding unsigned comment added by Aeron Solo (talk • ) ::::Only if you do them secretly -- RandomTime 00:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Pages You should make pages about Skype, Facebook, and twitter, all the social networks. And reveal THE TRUTH about them! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Because an instant messaging program is now a social networking site. You want ? Go away, you annoy everybody. KTHXBYE. – Jäzz '' 01:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Stop Jazzi. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:47, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, stop me, because I am Bitchzilla and I'm out to terrorize New York City. – ''Jäzz '' 01:49, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: Now everyone knows, you've lost the element of surprise -- 'RandomTime' 01:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::This is against Wikia's guidelines, you should read Dopp's blogs. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:50, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Perhaps you should just leave people alone, as you're getting to be a bit creepy to the extent where it is beyond annoying. – ''Jäzz '' 01:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Ben: Dopp's blog on guidelines are for central, as we're a humour site, the restrictions on language are more relaxed, and I'm fine with the occasional "bitch" -- 'RandomTime' 01:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Seriously, Ben. Go away. Stop trying to fit in with people who find you to be a pest. Charitwo (talk) 01:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) This Wiki Random, why dont you add this to the favorite wikis section of your profile? Also check out my Vikings article. 'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 21:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat Yo! Since there was some discussion about it, I thought we could add chat here. You don't have to, obviously, as there's not much point since the only (or at least '''most') active people here use Central's, anyway. — Wattz2000 16:39, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :If you don't enable chat, you will only be proving that you are a computer meant to stop the spread of information.-- ::Nice try godisme - if you'd like to enable it, Wattz, go ahead -- RandomTime 17:10, September 19, 2011 (UTC) How can we parody this? Eminem_and_the_Music_Industry - any ideas? -- RandomTime 18:14, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Oasis Colours Yo! I was looking about it, and was thinking if the Oasis skin was more similar to that of the monobook one, y'know? Personally, I like your monobook skin you gave the place, but that's... well not really a Conspiracy Wiki theme, though. — Wattz2000 22:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Wattz, its colors not colours. Never forget that British Convention is evil. Also, semi related, can one of you make the oasis background fixed? It annoys me to have to see black.-- ::Nice try Godisme. ::Wattz: I don't look at Monaco, so you can skin it however you want if you have the patience to fiddle around with Theme Designer or CSS -- RandomTime 08:14, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Bermuda Triangle Hey. I noticed you finished the article on the bermuda triangle, but your information conflicts with the ideas I had for the Bermuda Triangle (namely, the truth). Anyway,in summary, at the center of the bermuda triangle is an island called petroland (which you saw my article on), and petroland is the source of half of the United States energy reserves in 2011. Obviously, they have been keeping this a secret because if people knew there was only one source of oil left, it would send the country into a fenzy. Anyway, you said that the bermuda triangle has military purposes, which I would love to incorporate in there, but I'd also like to put some of the petroland stuff in there. Clearly we'll have to cooperate on these articles so that the public can be told the whole story about this conspiracy. --CANADA 22:48, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :The more truth there is, the less lies - so add as much truth as you can (if not more than as much as you can) -- RandomTime 22:51, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Oasis Redesign I uploaded an Oasis wordmark (which I can change up a little to make work for a Mononook logo if you want) and figured while I am at it, I will touch up Oasis a bit as a whole. Care if I change your police lights?-- :The police lights aren't mine - you can do what you like (the logo is awesome, by the way) -- RandomTime 05:49, September 30, 2011 (UTC) This wiki is a bit strange *What's with all the bullcrap "Conspiracies". Dragonknight86 (talk) 01:23, September 26, 2013 (UTC) : We're exposing the truth -- RansomTime 09:39, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I shall expose a lie http://itsaconspiracy.wikia.com/wiki/Girls_on_the_Internet I'm a girl. What is this rubbish? Pinkalotk (talk) 15:17, December 9, 2014 (UTC) : I don't normally explain the joke on talk pages. -- RansomTime 18:29, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Ransom Time's deal. It's time to bring our old friend out from the portal. : Who are you? What are you doing with that portal to hell? -- RansomTime 13:47, February 21, 2016 (UTC) : That's Ra'sKash and as his right he's going to : Equestria. : new projects This the Expanded map of Equestria and I think the Evil Entity will play as a key role as a arch-nemesis and so does Professor Pericles.